


Playing Dirty

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Confident Khadgar, Dirty Talk, Frottage with Clothing, M/M, Mock Fighting, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Bribe, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Khadgar just wants to win once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation in discord. <3 you all

It was absurd how easily Lothar could overpower him.  Sure the man was a warrior, probably a lot stronger than he was, but Khadgar was just as much of a man as Lothar was and damn it all he wanted to win at least one match between the two of them.  If he couldn’t use strength to overpower the other man then maybe he could resort to his wit.

“Give up yet mage?  We’ve been at this a while and I can go all night if I have to.”

Khadgar smirked, oh he could use this.  He ran his fingers over Lothar’s biceps, marveling at the muscle through the shirt he was wearing. “Oh, I bet you can.” Khadgar said in a sultry voice. “Maybe you should prove it to me, _Anduin_.” He heard Lothar’s breath hitch slightly when Khadgar called him by his given name.

“What are you getting at, Khadgar?” Lothar narrowed his eyes at him.

Wrapping his arms around Lothar while glancing around to make sure the arena was still empty, he leaned up and whispered into the warrior’s ear.  “I don’t know how many times I’ve imagined myself under you like this.” Khadgar ran his nails up Lothar's back, taking the shirt along with them.  " _But_ , we were definitely wearing a lot less clothing...” Khadgar was glad that their hips weren't touching, he had managed to keep himself in check during their wrestling but now that he was spelling out his fantasies with Lothar on top of him, his body had a mind of its own.

Lothar knocked Khadgar's hands off of him and removed the shirt so it was less of a distraction, at least from himself. He wasn't sure what to make of Khadgar at the moment. The usually well reserved, naive mage was starting to spout off filth from those lush lips.  He pinned Khadgar down by the wrists. “Are we playing dirty now?”

“I don't know what you're talking about Anduin.” Khadgar grins, throwing his legs up around Lothar's waist to pull him down. When their hips connect there is definitely _interest_ there. “Mmmm I like this position.”

He wanted to curse his lack of self control. Lothar managed to bite back a moan when Khadgar started rubbing against him. The mage was most _definitely_ playing dirty now. His mind was becoming slightly clouded by lust, he had never had an enemy come at him _sexually_.

Khadgar could tell Lothar was lost in thought, it made him vulnerable momentarily. “As much as I like you on top of me…” The mage threw all his strength into rolling them over so he was on top. " _This_ position is my favorite.” Khadgar ground his hips into Lothar's as he leaned forward, his loose shirt brushing Lothar's bare chest, his hot breath against Lothar's ear. “Maybe I'll let you fuck me if you let me win.” He was leaving the option open just in case Lothar wasn't into that, even if the hardness he was rubbing against told him otherwise.

Lothar barely registered what the mage was saying, his mind blanked out when Khadgar started rubbing against him. He hated to admit it but Khadgar had won this match when he started talking such filth. “You win this one, Khadgar."

Khadgar scrambled to his feet before Lothar could react.  He adjusted himself as he looked over the warrior's body, from his bare chest to the bulge in his pants. If Lothar didn't take the bait he'd at least have something to think about later. He gave Lothar a grin before leaving the arena.

Lothar's eyes followed Khadgar as he walked away. He couldn't help admiring the mage’s backside and all the things he wanted to do to it. If Khadgar wanted to play dirty, he was going to do so as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta Ren!


End file.
